


New Beginnings

by kyliebellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliebellarke/pseuds/kyliebellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sky people have been banished after the realization that Ontari is dead, and in the grounders eyes it's their fault. A Drabble of how they have to start a new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

The Sky people fell silent as Octavia marched out of the room. Pike's body laid bleeding, his lifeless body had no one running to it. Not even Abby wanted to leave Kane's arms, it was obvious he was dead. There was nothing they could do.  
Clarke looked over to Bellamy, she could feel his pain just looking at him. Before Clarke could think she leaned her head against his chest and wrapped his arms around his lower back.  
"Clarke..." Bellamy grumbled.  
"It's okay Bellamy," Clarke sighed, "She'll come back home eventually. You have to let her go."  
"It wasn't supposed to be like this, she wasn't supposed to let revenge consume her," Bellamy whispered.  
Clarke nuzzled into Bellamy, partly for her own comfort. Bellamy finally returned her embrace, he gripped her tightly, letting his lips press against the top of her head.  
"Clarke, what did you mean..." Bellamy trailed off for a moment, "When you said 'not yet?'"  
Clarke had almost forgotten about the newest threat they had to face, "Nuclear plants are leaking out radiation, Alie said we only had 6 months left before 96% of the world becomes inhabitable... even to us."  
Bellamy pulled away from Clarke, the look of concern was overwhelming. Bellamy didn't know what to say, many words crossed his mind, he searched for something to tell Clarke.  
"We will fix this," Bellamy said, "Together."  
Clarke sighed, realizing that Bellamy really was the reason she pulled the lever, he was her strength, it was crystal clear now.  
"Ontari! The commander is dead," Yelled a grounder.  
They had finally realized this, at first no one cared about anything but those they loved, now it was obvious the only night blood left had died. Mummers erupted through Polis.  
"This is your fault Sky Crew!" A grounder yelled, "Get out of here. This peace is done. You must go back to Arkadia, get your stuff and leave our lands."  
Clarke recognized this grounder, it was one of the ambassadors. Slowly Abby and Kane made their way to Clarke and Bellamy. The rest were not far behind, they all knew the grounders wouldn't take no for an answer. But there was no way down.  
"There isn't..." Clarke mumbled, "A way down."  
"You can climb!" Screamed a woman.  
The grounders closed in on the Sky people. Nervous looks were exchanged between everyone, but they knew this was their only choice. So one by one they made their way to the window the grounders came in from. Kane went first, everyone followed, and Bellamy went last, following Clarke.  
The walk back to Arkadia was somber. No one spoke for a long time.  
"I hope we find O on our way," Bellamy said.  
"We will," Clarke replied.  
Bellamy brushed his fingers along Clarke's hand, hoping he could hold it again. She played with his finger for a couple seconds before grasping it. He was her strength and now she will be his too.  
When they reached Arkadia, Raven, Monty, Harper and Jasper came running. They looked so happy. It did not take them long to see the looks on everyone's faces, they beat Alie but there wasn't much else to be happy about.  
"We've been banished," Kane stated.  
They looked upset, but not surprised. The Sky people have ruined the grounders lives, as the grounders have ruined theirs.  
"Well I guess we start over, together," Monty said.  
The delinquents all smiled a little, they all felt as if the world could be good again if they had each other.  
"Well let's get ready and go then" Clarke said, resuming her role as a leader.  
"We should go south," Raven comments.  
Everyone nods, no one having the energy to fight about it. Tomorrow morning they would start a new adventure, and Clarke knew that her and Bellamy would have to tell them about the nuclear plants where they finally found somewhere to live. Until then, it would be their secret.


End file.
